Cold Snap
Event Period: 9 PM Jun. 8th, 2014 - 12 AM Jun. 17th, 2014 Reward Exchange Deadline: Story Think it's summer? Think again. A blanket of snow and ice has covered Rivenbrandt during what should be the sunniest time of year. You, Medusa, and a dance-loving unicorn girl will trek up the tallest mountain in the world to find the solution. Be fast, though; if your former friend Cerberus makes it first, things might not turn out quite like you hope... Event Features Trait Skills *When a card with trait skill is in the leader slot, the trait skill will always activate. *The leader slot refers to the card which in the leader of Unit 1. See the Event Decks screen for details. *All cards will get the bonus if they have the specified trait. This includes the card which has the trait skill. *If a card has a trait skill and an event skill, both skills can activate in the same battle. *Cards with trait skills will be available in the special card packs that are sold during Cold Snap. Echo Seals #Gather echoes to make echo seals. #Your order will get a big bonus to blizzard shields! #Battle lots of raid bosses to up the bonus! Daily Rankings #Fight your way up the brackets for great rewards! #Finish on top of brackets AA or A to win medals! #Trade the medals for your favorite swag! Rank on Top of Your Grouping Every Day for a Legend CP Claim Ticket! Basic Rules *Play through the event quest! *Cooperate to defeat raid bosses! *Win exclusive event cards! Other New Features Changing Days *In Cold Snap, days start at 1 AM (ET) for the purpose of daily rankings, daily missions, login bonuses, and echo seals. Scheduled Downtime *The event will be inaccessible every day from 12 AM to 1 AM (ET). Legend Card Pack Claim Tickets *Legend card pack claim tickets are now available as rewards for trading medals. *The Legend card pack claim ticket won't give out Hades, Alexander, or Poseidon any more. Bonuses from Trait Skills *Some cards now have trait skills, which let specific cards in your event decks deal more damage to raid bosses. Daily Rankings *A certain number of score items are required to enter a higher bracket or stay in the same bracket. *When a new day starts, an animation indicates whether your bracket rose, stayed the same, or fell. Days Left Counter *A days left counter is now featured on the main Cold Snap page. Echo Seals *An order can now activate an echo seal twice in a day. *Each order member can now add two echoes in a day. *Two echoes are now in daily rewards for each day. *Active echo seals end once scheduled downtime starts. Rewards Balanced *Mission rewards return in this event. Reward Distribution *Rewards will now be automatically sent to eligible users after the event. Daily Event Bonus Snow truffles, copper obols, and silver obols are available for free on the event screen once every day. *The daily event bonus can be claimed once every 24 hours, starting from 1 AM (ET). Bonus High Rares Just For Playing! Visit the main event screen during the event to get a free High Rare event card. Three more copies are available when you proceed through the event; evolve them all together to make an S Rare event card! Solitary Dragon High Rare (PWR: 25) ATK: 3,460 DEF: 2,620 Skill: Medium hit to foe's man/gods ATK (8 %) Event Skill: Small boost to damage against raid bosses in Cold Snap / Small boost to damage against other raid bosses Declare and Get Bonus Items! Declaration Deadline (ET): 8 PM Jun. 8th, 2014 Declare to get 2 personal apex powders, which let you hit raid bosses with 16 times the damage of a 1-AP attack! Claim them from your Presents after the event starts. Personal apex powders can be turned into personal holy powders after the Cold Snap event ends. If the event preview gets enough likes and shares on Facebook, you'll get even more when the event starts! Notes *Any user can declare. *You can participate in the event without declaring. *You can pick up your declaration items by visiting the main event screen after the event starts! Cards with Current Event Skills Reward Cards | | |- | |} Cards Available Through Questing | | |- | | | |} Mission Special Category:Events